Jafar (Disney)
|-|Base Form= |-|Snake Form= |-|Genie Form= Summary Jafar is the main antagonist of Disney's 1992 animated feature film Aladdin and its 1994 direct-to-video sequel. He was the Royal Vizier of Agrabah, bent on overtaking the kingdom through the power of a genie. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 7-B with magic | 9-A | 4-B Name: Jafar Origin: Disney Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The Sultan's advisor, Dark sorcerer | Snake | Genie Powers and Abilities: Magic, Mind Control (Via Hypnosis), Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Can summon objects and levitate them, Can breath fire and is also resistant to them, Transformation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Up to Type 6), Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Regeneration (Likely at least Mid-High), Energy Bolts, Flight, Immortality (Type 8, the only way to kill him is by destroying the lamp), Broadway Force, Likely many others Attack Potency: Athlete level physically. City level+ with magic (Wished to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, which should make him superior to Frigeed and Malcho, both of which were able to create a massive storm and Magma, who controls volcanoes. Should be comparable to other powerful sorcerers like Mozenrath struggled with Aladdin and Mirage) | Small Building level (Comparable to other threats of this size) | Solar System level (Grew to this size. Roughly comparable to Imprisoned Genie, but presumably more powerful due to wishing to become an all powerful genie) Speed: Athletic Human. High Hypersonic+ attack speed with magic (Managed to reach and hit the Magic Carpet, which was flying at this speed) | Subsonic | Massively FTL+ (Transformed at this speed and can expand into space like Genie) Lifting Strength Athletic Human. At least Class 100 with telekinesis (Easily threw one of the palace towers to Antarctica) | Superhuman | At least Class Y (Superior to Freed Genie, who held the earth and casually tossed planets around) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Building Class | Unknown Durability: Athlete level | Small Building level | Solar System level Stamina: High | Very high | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with projectiles | Extended melee range | Interplanetary Standard Equipment: His staff | None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Jafar has great envy and arrogance | None notable | He will die if his lamp is destroyed, he cannot resurrect the dead, and cannot make people fall in love, he also literally cannot directly kill (though he can find ways to do this if only indirectly). Key: Sorcerer Jafar | Snake Jafar | Genie Jafar Gallery Snake Jafar - Snapshot.jpg JafarJ1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Genies Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Snakes Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sand Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Aladdin Category:Traitors Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Smoke Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Logic Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4